


Chained

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chains, Episode: s01e12 To Kill the King, F/F, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen visits Morgana while Uther has her imprisoned (set during 1x12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: 'Chain' for [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/), 'Past Tense' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/), 'Comfort' for [100_women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/), 'Promise' for [fanfic50](http://fanfic50.livejournal.com/) and 'Restrain' for [lover100](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)

It took Gwen three pieces of gold and a rather large jug of wine to convince the guards to look the other way but it was an easy price to pay. They wouldn’t take off Morgana’s shackles but Gwen hadn’t expected them too, just in case she escaped. But they let her bring her food and water, so it was worth a few coins and some stolen wine.

“Hello?” Morgana called out when the guard pulled the door open. Gwen would have expected her to scream and spit and kick but she’d been locked up for hours now, perhaps the fight had gone out of her.

“It’s only me, my Lady,” Gwen reassured her, making her way passed the guard and the door until she was in the cell. She looked round at the guard who didn’t seem to know what to do with her now that she made it clear she was staying longer than was necessary to deliver a plate and goblet. “You can go.”

The guard glanced at Morgana before shaking his head. “I can’t do that, miss. You might let her run.”

“She is chained,” Gwen said sharply. “How exactly do you expect her to run?”

“The king said...”

“I can imagine what the king said,” Gwen said, not daring to outwardly speak her mind in case she ended up in a matching set of chains. She didn’t care for her own wellbeing but she didn’t think in her absence anybody else would be inclined to bring Morgana food when she was under a strict rule of no visitors. “You can lock me in with her if it will make you feel more at ease.”

The guard finally gave in and the door rattled shut. Morgana had been silent during Gwen’s bargaining and now that Gwen could take her in properly, she could see why. She was sat on the floor; her face was stained with tears, her hair a mess. All the fire had left her and she’d been forced into submission. Being humiliated like this had broken her.

“Morgana?” Gwen asked, hoping that her name would get more of a response that her title would.

“Guinevere?” Morgana looked up, dragging her knees into her chest like she was ashamed to been seen.

“Yes, my Lady, it’s me,” Gwen knelt down on the floor, setting down the plate and goblet. “I’ve brought you something to eat, it’s not much, I’m sorry. And some water too, I wanted to bring more but I had to use the jug for wine, for the guards.”

“No, this is plenty,” Morgana looked down at the food, a weak smile rising to her lips. “Thank you Gwen.”

“It’s the least I can do for you, trapped here like some criminal for fighting for my father and for me. It’s not right,” Gwen frowned, there was very little that Uther did these days that was right.

“You would have done the same had it been me accused of something I didn’t do,” Morgana looked at the food again, this time biting her lip in shame. “Gwen, could you... I can’t... with the chains.”

Morgana tried to move her hands from behind her back but the chains were attached to the wall behind her, keeping her from reaching forwards.

“Of course, I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” Gwen pulled the plate towards herself and picked up the fork. 

She cut the chicken into small bits, like those you would give to a child and began feeding Morgana. It was awkward at first but somehow Morgana seemed to be soothed by every forkful. When it came to the bread, Gwen tore it up with her fingers and fed Morgana it by hand.

“You were right to say what you did,” Gwen said, brushing the crumbs from her lap. “And it’s not because it was my father. You have a good heart, Morgana. I hope it’s not too bold to say but I’m proud to serve you.”

“Thank you, Gwen, it means a lot to me that you think so,” Morgana smiled and Gwen could see the fire start to return to her eyes.

“Arthur petitions the king tomorrow. He agrees that it’s an outrage that you’ve been imprisoned like this.”

Morgana glanced at the goblet and Gwen lifted it up to her lips, holding it steady as she gulped down water. She brought the cup away and took a napkin, catching any stray drops from her lips. She lingered too long, Gwen knew, but she wanted to comfort her, heal the last few days.

“You’ll have to thank him for me,” Morgana said, leaning into her touch. 

“You can thank him yourself,” Gwen moved the napkin away and brought her other hand up to Morgana’s cheek. “You’ll be freed, I promise, I’ll make sure of it.”

“I know you will,” Morgana turned her head, kissing Gwen’s palm. “I have faith in you.”

Gwen almost moved away, remembering her place but the scrape of the lock set her into motion, making her kiss Morgana’s lips before she lost her chance, just in case she couldn’t keep her promise.

“I’m sorry, my Lady, I’ll come back as soon as I’m able,” Gwen said, making another promise she didn’t know for certain she could keep.

Morgana nodded, her eyes remaining closed, choosing to hold onto that moment rather than watch Gwen leave.


End file.
